


Diving in

by pairatime



Category: Poltergeist: The Legacy
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 15:00:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7443580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pairatime/pseuds/pairatime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Nick gets hurt in a fight it leads to Nick and Phillip talking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diving in

**Author's Note:**

> Lj smallfandomfest: Poltergeist: The Legacy: Nick & or / Philip: Accepting the truth about himself.
> 
> I fear they might both be very out of character. I really need to rewatch the show again. I hope you enjoy.

Phillip swung the blessed iron fireplace poker when he spotted the blur of the dark spirit move his way.

When the poke stop, vibrating with a solid meaty smack, rather then passing through and dispelling the evil monster as he had expected it caught him off guard and he didn’t, could, pull the metal back fast enough.

He saw the claw descending.

Then he saw Nick, his own blessed iron weapon striking the dark spirit, deflecting the blow from Phillip as the ex-Seal shoved the monster away, taking the poker with it.

“The Sun Nick. Use the window and get it into the light,” Derek cried out as he lashed out as well, trying to coral it toward the boarded up windows.

The spirit tried to flee, casting about with its claws and dark waves of evil energy as he tried to get away from the two men. Finally in rage it dashed toward the almost weapons less Phillip.

Rising his cross Phillip called out for God’s holy power to stay the darkness.

But it never got the chance as Nick dove at the distracted spirit, throwing them both into the boarded windows. 

The wooden planks didn’t hold and Phillip could only watch as Nick and the monster went flying into the sun, three stories above the ground.

***

“Damn that hurt,” Nick complained, hugging his ribs as Phillip helped lower him to his bed.

“Well that what happened when you fly out a window there Nick. Just be thankful to God you can feel pain. If that tree hadn’t been there…” Phillip said shaking his head as he stood, moving over to the window.

“Only plan I had. And it did work didn’t it,” Nick replied with a chuckle.

“Yes the sunlight did destroy the spirit but we would have found a better way. A way that didn’t risk your life,” Phillip stated looking back toward Nick, “Watching you fall…”

“We’re risking our lives all the time, its part of the job. No, it is the job. No different today Phillip,” Nick said as he pushed himself into a more upright posture.

“You’re right. We are protecting the flock from the darkness…” Phillip answered pulling out his cross to look at it for a moment before slipping it back in his pocket. “Knowing we, you, could die at any time…I pay to God daily that it never comes to that Nick.”

“Well you have more clout with the man upstairs than the rest of us but I think I’ll still keep my faith in my weapons. And my friends,” Nick said back with a grim smile.

“Faith in us couldn’t save you from that fall, that was God’s work,” Phillip pointed out, “His way of supporting you for doing his good works,” he added with a smile.

“I wasn’t doing it for him. Hell Phillip, when I jumped I wasn’t even doing it for the Legacy or for those people it had killed. I did it…” Nick stopped himself, balling his hands into fist as he closed his eyes, breathing deep.

“Nick? What’s wrong?” Phillip asked in concern as he came to the bed.

“I…fuck I can do this,” Nick said as he opened his eye to look at the now much closer Phillip. “I-you. I did it for you. It was going to hurt you Phillip. The moment it turned on you…I couldn’t let him touch you.”

“Nick. You’ve always been protective of your friends-“ Phillip started explaining until Nick cut him off.

“No Phillip. I wouldn’t have dived out that window for Derek or Alex. I did that because it was you. I couldn’t let-“ Nick clarified as he tried to sit up only to stop with a quite hiss of pain.

Before Nick’s hiss was done Phillip was already sitting next to Nick and pushing the sailor back onto the bed, “Your body has been thought enough today,” Phillip reminded Nick.

“I’ll live Phillip. The fall didn’t turn out that bad, better then that would have been if I hadn’t taken that chance. And not because you’re just my friend,” Nick said watching Phillip.

“Nick, we’re just-“ Phillip began only to be cut off.

“We aren’t just friends. We’ve been hiding behind that too long Phillip,” Nick said cutting the priest off. “You know how I feel. We both know it’s not friendship but we’ve both ignored it because of our faith, or work all these reason. But not any more,” Nick stated, pushing himself upright despite the pain.

Phillip sat there turning away, head bowed, “Nick…”

“Look, it you don’t feel the same. If I am just a friend to you, fine. I’ll live with that but I’m fucking tried of pretending not to care about you as much as I do. Not when you could…not when I could lose you at any point,” Nick finished, staring at Phillip’s back.

“I understand,” Phillip said back simply. “And while I care for you deeply as a friend, my best friend in fact. I honestly can’t say it’s more than that. I’m sorry,” he explained as he turned to fact Nick with a sad smile.

Nick nodded back, trying to return the smile, “got it. I expected…You still are my friend Phillip I just won’t. We are what we are,” he said, his eyes shifting down to his hands.

“We are what God made us. All us of my friend,” Phillip said before pressing his lips together. “Now do you still have that bottle in your night stand? I have a feeling we both need it,” he asked as he walked around the bed to the nightstand in question.

“It’s a different bottle but yeah. It’s there,” Nick said as he carefully pushed himself more to the middle of the bed to make room on the side of the bed Phillip was now on.

“Good, very good,” was all Phillip said as he opened the bottom draw, pulling out the half empty bottle of whisky and the pair of glasses kept with it. Filling them both before handing one to Nick, “To-” he started but hesitated.

“Friendship. To friendship,” Nick offered, clinking his glass to Phillip’s.

“No. To love in all it’s forms,” Phillip answered back, reclinking them before drinking.

With a smile Nick drank as well.


End file.
